The Mark
by Neepster
Summary: Set at the end of 'Pheonix'. JorEl gives Clark a wake up call about Lana.


The Mark

'I had to let her go, I did' thought Clark as he watched Lana rode away from him. His head was trying to rationalise what he just did but his heart was screaming to him to run after her. His head was winning but it didn't want to really, both parts of him hated himself for doing that to her, making her cry again. He went to turn around when a burning pain shot through his chest he grabbed onto the fence post for support. The t-shirt he was wearing seemed to be constricting his chest so he ripped it off. The fence broke into splinters as he screamed in pain as the mark on his chest came back hurting much more than any other time before.

Lana was crying bitterly when she heard the scream she thought about ignoring it and going on. When she realised that she had hardly ever seen Clark show the slightest amount of pain so she turned to see him on his knees and the fence broken.

Clark managed to open his eyes and look in the direction Lana had gone she was the only one that could help him, his parents were in town.

"Lana!" he shouted as loud as he could he was terrified he had never been in this much pain before.

Lana heard him scream her name and became scared she tried to turn her horse around but the animal was scared of the noises. She cursed at it and the jumped off the horse and sprinted back to Clark.

Clark could hear someone running towards him he couldn't see as tears were misting his vision. He fell back so that he was lying on his back. He felt some dirt hit him as someone skidded to a stop beside him.

Lana was scared.

"Clark?" she saw that he was crying from the pain. She was also crying out of fear. Her eyes widened as she saw the mark on his chest which was glowing red. She reached out a tentatively to touch it and suddenly Clark's breathing became less laboured as her hand got closer. At this point Clark's eyes opened and looked up at her she was surprised at the scared little boy who looked up at her out of those usually confident eyes if sad eyes. Her hand trembled as she put it down on the mark.

Clark smiled as he felt her hand on his skin the pain dulled as she traced her fingers around it. He pushed himself up onto his elbows he was still shaking but this was due partly the way Lana's fingers were tickling him slightly. He looked into her eyes and still saw the pain there and the fear that was slowly fading. He sat up and took her hand in his.

Lana was surprised when he took her hand but didn't pull away. She stopped moving her fingers and just laid her hand on the mark which was still slightly hot to her touch. Clark other hand came up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at her as if to say 'Thank you, I'm ok now.' She took her hand away and it didn't flare up but he did breath in quickly through his teeth.

'Lana you cannot leave him' said a deep commanding voice, 'He is young and foolish and thinks this is for the best. It is not.'

"What?" said Lana looking at Clark "Did you say something?"

"No" said Clark slightly breathily, "What do you mean?"

Clark was getting worried he couldn't hear anything and the pain was beginning very slowly to build again.

"Who are you?" said Lana looking all around then back to Clark hearing something in her head. 'I am Jor-El' said the voice 'I am Clark's father.'

"Clark why is someone who doesn't sound anything like your Dad but claiming to be talking to me in my head?" Lana was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working

"What!?" Clark shot up "Jor-El leave her alone I told you not to go near me or my family again."

Then Clark sank to his knees again as Jor-El answered 'You are making a mistake Kal-El you cannot let her go she is your, as you call it, soul-mate.' Lana looked at Clark having heard it too, she took his hand to comfort them both.

"What do you want?" said Lana in a shaking fear. 'You must stay together but Lana you can leave if you want you but Clark you need Lana. If you hurt her, the mark will hurt more than it did then. That was to make you realise you were foolish.'

"Why can't you jut leave me alone?" Clark shouted at the sky up again, "I admit that doing that was stupid but she could get hurt because of me and I couldn't live with that."

Lana saw that he was nearly crying with frustration. He was down on his knees again clutching his chest again she quickly kneeled next to him hugging him to her.

"Shh Clark it's ok. It is. I'm here and I won't leave you." Clark just put his arms around and cried into her shoulder. 'Good' said Jor-El

'Lana take care of him for me' said a different voice, a woman's.

"Who are you?" she whispered 'I am Lara Clark's mother. I cannot appear to him yet he is not ready, please tell him that I love him. He will tell you his secret soon, give him time and take care of him as he will take care of you.' Lana just nodded knowing that Lara understood and she cried hugging Clark closer. 'I will always watch over you both. I will make Jor-El leave you alone for as long as I can.'

"Thank you" said Lana shakily.

'I will see you again some day maybe.'

Clark looked up at Lana and felt the pain in his chest disappear completely and he felt the mark disappear. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and she smiled through her tears.

"You ok?" he asked she nodded and he hugged her again they sat there comforting each other for some minutes. "Come on we'll put your horse in the stable then I really need to talk to you" he said smiling nervously.

"You don't have to tell me yet" said Lana.

"Yes I do. Jor-El could have hurt you and what you heard was a computer program type of thing of his memory. Can you go to the loft and I'll meet you there when I've found your horse it's bolted."

"But it could take hours to find Clark."

"Trust me" he said looking at her and she nodded. Then to his surprise stood pulling him up too and kissed him lightly on his lips then skipped off. He looked after her smiling then x-rayed the area and saw her horse and super-sped towards it slowing down when he got near it. He calmed him then rode back to the farm.

Lana was watching him from the loft window and waved to him as he came in the farms gate and he waved back. Lana sat on the couch to wait for him and a couple of seconds he was jogging up the stairs with a new t-shirt on.

"How.." then she jumped as Clark was beside her on the couch.

"Lana I should have told you this a long time ago but I am going to tell you know and remember what Jor-El you can leave any time you want but you must not tell anyone what I tell except that I love you more than anything." Lana just smiled as he went on. He was talking to make noise so she leaned in and kissed him softly, then he stopped.

"Just tell me."

"Ok" and he looked into her eyes and told her everything she needed to know and some things she didn't really but she just listened. Once he had finished he just looked at her. They stared at each other for a long time until Lana climbed into Clark's lap and then continued to stare into his eyes they both smiled. That was how Jonathan and Martha found them half an hour later when they came back from town but they were asleep. Martha clutched at Jonathan hand over her mouth trying to hold back tears of joy, she was so happy for her little boy. Jonathan just smiled. At this moment Lana moved slightly and Clark just hugged her a little tighter and they both smiled. Jonathan managed to get his wife down the stairs without waking them up but five minutes later she was back upstairs with a camera taking a picture of the two. Jonathan again took her downstairs and set her mind on making dinner for all of them thinking 'You owe me Clark' as he went out to get the cows in.

About twenty minutes later Clark stirred and looked down at Lana he could still see her sleeping smile and he kissed her forehead. Then reached his hand up and stroked her hair gently, letting his fingers run through it. She smiled and then slowly opened her eyes. Clark noticed that her eyes were almost chocolate brown and her laughed slightly.

"What?" asked Lana innocently.

"Your eyes are dark brown now did you know that."

"No" she said smiling only her mother used to comment on that when she was little. Then she remembered what Lara had told her to tell him.

"Clark,"

"Yes"

"Your mother loves you she saved us from Jor-El today and she said she'll try and kept him away as long as she can."

"You saw her?" said Clark with wide curious eyes.

"No, I heard her and she said she would show herself to you when you were ready. So I have to take care of you now for her which I am going to do."

Clark sat there stunned by this then he pulled Lana into a long sweet kiss. "I love you so much" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too" she looked at him and her face suddenly became worried again "Clark what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said a few tears falling from his eyes "I just can't believe that you would do that for me."

"You've done so much for me you protect me I'll protect you. Deal?" she said holding out her hand.

He laughed and took it "Of course" then he kissed her again. They sat together for a few minutes. "I wonder if my parents are home yet."

"We can always go and find out."

"We could." Clark kissed the top of her head then her forehead then nose then mouth and she giggled.

"You're so sweet you know that do you."

"Come on you" he said and effortlessly lifted her up and carried her downstairs tickling her slightly and making her giggle again.

Lara had been watching them the whole time and was reminded of her and Jor-El before he had been shunned. She watched as the two happy teenagers walk into the farmhouse and be greeted by smiling parents. Lara knew that she had chosen the right people to raise her son. She silently touched them both on the shoulder leaving a small white mark on their shoulders. It was the mark of the house of El entwined with the kryptonian for love. She smiled and left them. They felt the slight warmth on their shoulders and looked at each other both had heard the quiet female voice say 'Look after each other be the symbol of love for this planet. Go well I love both of you.' They smiled to each other and Clark slipped his arm around Lana's waist and continued laughing and talking to his parents.

They had a week before the new term started. They planned too spend most of it together also to tell everyone who needed to know, Clark's parents had know although they had not realised there was photographic evidence of it.

They were in the loft on the sofa and Clark was looking at the mark on Lana shoulder he was tracing his fingers over it very gently.

"Do you want to know what it means?"

"Yeah. It is the Kryptonian for love and I think the crest of my fathers name, El. They are intertwined I think mines the same you can look at it on my shoulder if you want or I can just draw this for you."

"Can I see yours?" asked Lana timidly turning to look at him.

He smiled, "Sure" He kissed the mark gently and Lana felt warmth go right down her spine He put her top back over her shoulder then tried to pull the neckline of his shirt over to his shoulder for her to see but he couldn't get it far enough over. He began to tug on it frustrated Lana was smiling at his struggle and laughed as he ripped in t-shirt.

"Hey" he looked hurt as he saw her laughing and put on his hurt puppy look which made her laugh harder. "Help me"

Lana still laughing climbed over him to get to his back then helped him get the now ruined t-shirt off him. Her mouth dried up as she saw his chest and his bare back. She saw the mark on his shoulder and smiled as she saw it and traced the mark as he had done.

"It's beautiful Clark. It is really cool. I'm so happy that your mother choose me" she laid her head on his back.

He felt some wet patches on his back and realised that she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said turning round and pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair gently and she calmed. "What's wrong?" he said lifting her chin up and making her look at him.

"I'm just... happy Clark. I've waited for this with you for a long time and to be so open with you I know that I can tell you anything and you won't judge me." Clark just hugged her tightly feeling tears well up in his own eyes feeling the same thing. He lifted her head up again and kissed her so softly that Lana put more pressure onto his lips. They both smiled into it when they broke apart he kissed her on the forehead. He picked her up standing up and walking over to the chair at the side of the loft to pick up a flannel shirt from it.

"It's not plaid" said Lana pretending to be shocked.

"I do own more than plaid" said Clark "Whatever you and Chloe think." He grinned at her "I'll have to put you down to put it on." Lana just clung to him. "Then you'll have to help me then." He gave her the shirt and she held it out. He shifted her small weight onto one arm and let her thread his arm through. Ten minutes later they were laughing hysterically at their attempts to put his shirt on. Lana had managed to get her arms tangled in it and it was back to front. He put Lana down having to bend over to let her get her arms untangled. Then he shrugged it off and put in on the right way round. He smiled at Lana as he buttoned it up leaving the top three undone to annoy her.

"Hey look" he said pointing behind her as she looked he super-sped behind her and picked her up spinning her around laughing at her shrieks as he slowed down she kissed him threading her fingers in his slightly longer hair which she liked.

Pete heard shrieking coming from the loft and looked confused as he heard it. He ran up thinking someone could be in danger he reached the top just after it stopped. His eyes opened wide as he saw the scene before him; Lana kissing Clark, this was something he really didn't expect.

"Whoa" he said.

Clark and Lana looked up embarrassed. Clark put Lana down both blushing and looking at Pete.

"Hey Pete" said Clark.

"Hey" said Lana quietly. Pete was still looking shocked "Pete?" said Lana. Clark looked at her and she shrugged Clark walked over to Pete and waved a hand in front of his face. Pete shook his head and looked at the two of them.

"You two.."

"Yes Pete remember us your two of your best friends" said Lana smiling slightly.

"Are you like together now or something?"

Clark looked down at Lana and she smiled at him and took his hand. "Yeah we are" they said together then laughed and after a minute Pete joined in.

"I didn't think I would see this for a long time" he smiled at his two friends happy for them. He felt slightly uncomfortable he thought he should leave them alone. He turned to go when Clark super-sped to him and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go Pete" he said Pete looked shocked and hissed "Clark man what are you doing?"

"It's ok Pete I know" said Lana smiling at Pete. Pete looked at Clark and clapped him on the back.

"Well done man" Clark laughed.

"Well we had a run in with Jor-El. You know that mark I had it came back worse than ever and Lana made the pain go away" Clark looked over at Lana and smiled at her.

"And I heard Clark's mother" said Lana. "Come on Pete do you have some time to spare?"

"Uh yeah. I came to shot some hoops with Clark." Pete just shrugged.

"We can still do that man. I know" he grinned and looked at Lana then Pete realised what he meant and grinned.

"What are you two planning on doing to me?" said Lana holding her hands up as if to ward them off.

"We were only going to ask you to test your ability at basketball. Calm down Lana" said Pete.

"Oh ok."

"Come on then" Clark zipped around to get the ball and pick the ball up Pete was ahead of them on the stairs when Clark caught him up "I'm going to win."

"You always do."

They were all outside and laughing and trying to teach Lana the rules. She was beating them both anyway which annoyed them both immensely. Then Clark did one of his really long shots which annoyed Lana, Lana was using some feminine whiles to get the boys to give her the ball. They gave up when Lana had beaten them by seven twice. Clark then picked her up and put her on top of the net and she shrieked until Pete begged Clark to get her down. As he got her down he kissed her making her forgive him at once.

"So I'm forgiven then" said Clark as he set her down carefully on the ground. She just looked at him and walked off.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that" said Pete watching Lana walk away.

"I think she just wants me to beg and run after her."

"Probably and you know you'll do it man you've only been with her for a bit and I think you're already whipped."

"I don't care. It's Lana I been in love with her since I can remember."

"Fair enough. Well go get her then." Pete pushed him towards her and he smiled at his friend then ran after Lana.

He watched him run around Lana then he was kneeling in front of her and they were both laughing madly as Lana pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. Pete averted his eyes at that point then had a wicked idea. He got a bucket filled it up with some water from the trough then crept up the stairs and into the loft. They were directly below him and he emptied the bucket over them.

"What the hell?" yelled Lana and looked up to see Pete nearly crying with laughter.

"You two needed cooling off" said another voice and they turned to see Lex, "Nice one Pete."

"I agree" shouted Pete and he walked off downstairs.

"Well I see you two have worked things out" said Lex looking at the two blushing wet teenagers, "I'm glad you've both found someone who really cares for you. Not my luck."

"I'm sorry about Helen Lex" said Lana smiling "I would hug you but I don't think you want to be covered in water."

"No I'll pass on that" laughed Lex.

"We need to get some dry clothes on come on Lana. I'm going to kill Pete when I see him. Lex you can wait in the house if you want."

"Yeah I'll do that."

"Pete?" called Lana.

"Yes" he said coming out from the barn "I will kill you later but for now you can call Chloe, can she come over Clark?"

"Sure" Lex caught Pete's eye and they both made a whipping gesture then laughed. Lana stuck her tongue out.

"What are you 6?" said Pete laughing at her she just did it again then they all went into the house. Martha was surprised to see all of them trooping into the kitchen but she greeted them all warmly.

"Why are you two wet?"

"Pete decided to give us a shower" said Clark smiling, "We're just going to go and get changed ok Mum."

He ushered Lana upstairs before his Mum could protest. They got into his room and he was trying to find his smallest clothes so they would vaguely fit her. He found a pair of long shorts and a plaid shirt that he had grown out of. He held them up for her and she laughed at them. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're not serious. Are you?"

He nodded and handed them to her. "It's this or my Mums clothes."

"Ok, I'll wear these" she sighed, "I'll get changed in the bathroom"

He smiled and she walked out. She got changed and was swamped in the shirt, it came down to below her knees and the 'shorts' were nearer her ankles. She walked back to Clark's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said from inside. Lana walked in and he was just doing his shirt up. She slipped her arms around his waist and he hugged her. He turned and smiled at her in his clothes she pulled a pose and he laughed.

"What do you think?" asked Lana spinning round.

"I think you look ridiculous but beautiful" he said kissing her sweetly, "Lets go downstairs." She nodded and they walked down hand in hand. Pete and Lex nearly had a fit as they saw Lana.

"Hey" Clark said "They're my clothes there's nothing else for her to wear and don't insult my girlfriend." He looked so serious that they laughed again but Lana just smiled. 'I'm Clark Kent's girlfriend' she thought giving her a smile she couldn't shake. She looked at Clark who was in the same state.

"I love it that you're my girlfriend" he whispered into her ear.

"I love that you're my boyfriend" she whispered back. He smiled and hugged her from behind leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"Did you ring Chloe Pete?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, man what are we doing here anyway?"

"I thought we could watch some movies or something" said Clark "If that's ok with you Mum"

"Yeah that's ok we were thinking of going out anyway"

"Thanks"

An hour later they were all seated in the living room playing uno when Chloe walked in.

"Hello anyone here."

"Yep come on through Chlo" yelled Pete. Clark and Lana exchanged a look and got up to greet Chloe.

"Lana what are you wearing?"

"Clark lent these clothes to me Pete got us both soaked" said Lana smiling turning serious she said "We have to tell you something Chloe."

"Yeah" said Clark "Chloe me and Lana are an item now."

He gave a lopsided smile and Chloe smiled a fake too.

"Well I can't say I wasn't expecting it. Congratulations."

"Are you ok?" asked Lana.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm glad that you two will stop pining for each other now" she smiled and then walked into the living room and was greeted by Pete hugging her tightly, "Hey Pete" she laughed and hugged him back.

They spent a very happy evening Lana never left Clark side and Chloe became more happy with the idea that were a couple. Everyone left at around 11 leaving Clark and Lana alone and he took her to the caves to show her about the legend but they didn't stay there long in case they disturbed Jor-El again. Clark had left Lana in the loft while he ran into the house to get some juice. Just as he got the jug out of the fridge when the mark on his shoulder burned and he put he jug on the counter and ran out to Lana who seemed to fine but when he x-rayed the area and found two people creeping up from behind the loft. He super-sped up to her and she looked surprised.

"What.." Clark put a finger to his lips and she looked slightly scared. He looked out of the window and saw the men he slipped down the stairs and found them coming into the barn. He super-sped behind them then walked into the barn.

"Can I help you gentleman?" he asked causing them both to jump and turn around to look at him. He put on an innocent face and asked again "Gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed kid?"

"No" Clark then x-rayed them to see that they were carrying guns "You haven't answered my question yet."

"We're lost kid."

"Well I can direct you to the main road if you want. Shall I?"

"Uh yes that would be good."

"Well all you do is follow this track then you turn left then keep going until you reach a crossroads then turn right then you'll see a sign saying you're in Smallville and you're there."

"Uh thanks kid"

"But we don't have a car" said the other one.

"Yes you do or at least you did when you came here."

"Look kid we're here from Lionel Luthor and we were told to get some info get it?" he pulled the gun out and pointed it at Clark. He didn't register it, they were normal bullets.

"There's nothing strange here sir."

"Look leave the kid we'll go now there's nothing here" the first man said and walked away.

"Don't come anywhere near here again" said Clark.

"Like you can stop us" said the second guy.

"Don't try and find out" said Clark menacing he was a good head taller than either of them and then they noticed that the guns had had no effect on him whatsoever as a threat so they left quickly. Then he ran up to Lana and hugged her tightly as he saw she was shaking with fear.

"Hey it's ok they couldn't have hurt me anyway I was just worried about you."

"How did you know they were there?"

"My mark got really hot and I came here to see if yours was doing the same thing. I think that they tell us when the other is in danger. I can't think what else it is."

"I'm so glad I've got you to protect me."

"So am I."

"Since when do I protect you?"

"Since always. You are my hope Lana that's one of the reasons that I love you with all my heart."

Lana nearly burst into teras as she heard this she just wrapped her arms aroned him and kissed himpassionatly. When she braoke away she whispered "I love you too so much."

He just smiled a truly happy smile one which she hadn't seen too many times before. He sat her downagain then super-sped to the dryer and got her clothes out.

"They should be dry by now"

"No I want to keep these on reminds me of you."

"You can keep them if you want."

"Can I?" she sounded excited.

"Yes" he said laughing.

They both sat on the sofa and Lana climbed onto his lap. They talked for hours about nothing really then fell asleep in each others arms again. The marks on their shoulder glowed white just for a moment then faded again and as they did they smiled and drew closer. They knew that it would be hard but they lived for now not worrying about what would happen next. They were in love and didn't care about what anyone else thought about it. A week later Jonathan had the pictures developed and in the background was a tall slender woman just out of focus and only there in certain lights. Clark and Lana both knew who it was and smiled as they saw it. They both kept a copy of it to remember how it started.

The End

There I hope you liked it. This is my first fic on this site so try and be gentle


End file.
